


Saccharine

by CloversDreams



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Banter, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Playful teasing, baking is a science, horrible tooth-rotting stuff, idk man theyre just really in love, i’ll wait, so guess which of them does it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams
Summary: Xeno motioned with his left hand. “Make yourself useful and pass me the vanilla extract.”Stanley stood upright, turned, grabbed the item in question then looked back at Xeno. He had a playful gleam in his eyes as he shook the vanilla and sang, “Take a bottle, shake it up. Break the bubble, break it up~” Then he winked and offered it to the doctor.“If you’re going to ask me to pour sugar on you next, I refuse,” Xeno replied without missing a beat. “In the name of love or otherwise, I’ll have you know that’s a gross waste of food.”“I can’t begin to tell you how hot it is that you get that reference,” Stanley purred. He kissed Xeno’s temple then chuckled against it.“Enough of that,” Xeno muttered. He made a shooing motion so the blond would take a step back. Then he held up a spoon and turned towards him as he said, “Taste this.”
Relationships: Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Comments: 16
Kudos: 91





	Saccharine

**Author's Note:**

> sac·cha·rine
> 
> adjective  
> 1.  
> excessively sweet or sentimental.

There was a song stuck in Stanley’s head. It had been playing on repeat all day long and he couldn’t seem to do anything about it. No matter what he tried to do to distract himself, it was always there playing in the background just daring him to sing along. He hummed to himself as he wandered the halls. His current mission was simple enough. Locate the doctor. Bother him a little bit. Also get some matches because he’d used the last of his personal stash earlier.

Stanley decided to do the latter first because that was a simpler task. He knew exactly where the matches were stored. Finding Xeno required some thought when he wasn’t in his lab. The guy would get lost in thought and wander to the strangest places sometimes.

No matter where that ended up being, Stanley eventually found him every time, and he always would. He fought the urge to shake his hips as he stepped into the kitchen. This song was going to kill him. Stanley’s eyes widened when he saw Xeno standing at the counter surrounded by all sorts of things.

The doctor didn’t even look up from what he was doing. While Stanley admired that focus of his, it just wouldn’t do right now. He deserved some attention every now and again, and he knew just how to get it.

“Lookin’ like a tramp, like a video vamp~” Stanley sang, finally giving the song on a loop in his head exactly what it wanted. He waltzed into the room and stuck his pointer right into Xeno’s face and continued, “Demolition woman, can I be your man~?”

Xeno leaned away from the digit and glanced at him. Stanley grinned in response. This was the best possible use of a song that had been driving him crazy, and he didn’t know why he hadn’t thought of it earlier. Time to drive Xeno crazy with it too. He continued to grin when Xeno rolled his eyes and shook his head. Seed planted.

Stanley looked over the shorter man’s shoulder at all of the things he’d laid out across the counter and asked, “What you up to, Doc?”

“Baking,” Xeno replied.

“Using… beakers…” Stanley muttered. The guy was eccentric, but this was just a bit ridiculous even for him.

Xeno held up one and checked the measurement then set it back onto the counter. He nodded and replied, “Baking is a science, Stanley dear. An elegant one at that.”

“Well aren’t you in a good mood today? Baking _and_ pet names?” Stanley laughed. He meandered to Xeno’s side and nudged his shoulder. “You’re in full-on wife mode.”

“Am not.”

“Are too~” Stanley teased.

Stanley bent down and propped his elbow up on the counter. He rested his chin in his palm and continued to smile as he hummed, “Now say ‘welcome home’ and kiss my cheek.”

“Absolutely not,” Xeno refused.

“Come on, just once,” Stanley tried again. “You might like it if you just give it a try.”

“No.” Xeno motioned with his left hand. “Make yourself useful and pass me the vanilla extract.”

Stanley stood upright, turned, grabbed the item in question then looked back at Xeno. He had a playful gleam in his eyes as he shook the vanilla and sang, “Take a bottle, shake it up. Break the bubble, break it up~” Then he winked and offered it to the doctor.

“If you’re going to ask me to pour sugar on you next, I refuse,” Xeno replied without missing a beat. “In the name of love or otherwise, I’ll have you know that’s a gross waste of food.”

“I can’t begin to tell you how hot it is that you get that reference,” Stanley purred. He kissed Xeno’s temple then chuckled against it.

“Enough of that,” Xeno muttered. He made a shooing motion so the blond would take a step back. Then he held up a spoon and turned towards him as he said, “Taste this.”

“Will it kill me?” Stanley asked.

Xeno didn’t even bat an eye as he asked right back, “Would that stop you?”

“That’s pretty dark but you’re not wrong. Gimmie.” Stanley opened his mouth and shut his eyes, waiting to be fed. He wasn’t disappointed when the concoction finally landed upon his tongue. Xeno removed the spoon from his mouth and Stanley took a second to savor the flavor. It was good. He nodded and said, “It’s sweet. Surprisingly so for your tastes.” He paused and eyed the doctor for a moment. Curious. The man didn’t randomly make things without a purpose.

“That doesn’t tell me anything I don’t already know,” Xeno snorted. “Do you like it?”

“I do.”

There was a brief moment where the doctor eyed him after that response. The gears in his brain seemed to be working overtime, which was pretty intense for a guy like him. However, he didn’t say a word. Instead he turned and got right back to what he'd been doing. “That’s all you had to say.”

Stanley licked his lips then leaned his elbow on the counter again and watched the doctor work. He hummed the next verse of the song before he said, “You know, you’re pretty hot when you cook.”

“Bake,” Xeno corrected.

“That too,” Stanley agreed. He continued to watch the doctor work in silence for a moment. Then his gaze shifted to where Xeno had apparently set aside his gloves. Well that was interesting. He didn’t do that for… pretty much anything. Stanley saw an opportunity and immediately knew what he had to do.

He removed one of his own gloves and swapped it out for one of Xeno’s. Stanley clicked the claws together to get the doctor’s attention. He wiggled them then used the one on the pointer to motion to something on the counter and ask, “What’s that?”

Xeno glanced at him out of the corner of his eye then looked at the item in question. His response was as flat as the expression on his face when he replied, “Sodium chloride.”

Stanley nodded and pointed the claw at something else. “How about that?”

“Flour.”

“And this?” Stanley asked.

“That is a mixing spoon,” Xeno sighed.

Stanley brought his hand to his face in the same way he’d seen Xeno do a thousand times before. One claw pointed upwards and the others were curled by his chin. He nodded and tried to look as serious as possible as he said, “Quite fascinating, indeed.”

Xeno snorted and rolled his eyes. “Don’t you have anything better to do with your free time, Stan?”

“Not really,” Stanley snickered. He removed the glove and set it back down with the other one. “I’m serious, you should have a cooking show. Let’s reinvent TV so you can star in one. I’ll be your number one fan.”

“Baking,” Xeno corrected yet again.

“That too,” Stanley nodded. He reached into the cabinet above and removed the little box where they kept the matches. He grabbed then pocketed a handful. Mission number two accomplished. What a productive day. He removed a cigarette from his other pocket then said, “All right, I’ll leave you to it. We’ll pick this up later.”

Stanley hummed and swayed his hips exaggeratedly as he headed over to the door. Once he reached the frame he stopped and sang, “I’m hot, sticky sweet~” He dragged his right hand through his hair and swayed his hips side to side. “From my head to my feet, yeah!”

Stanley bent his knees slightly then wiggled his but before he poked it outwards then looked over his shoulder. As expected, Xeno’s eyes were fixed upon him. He winked and then placed his cigarette between his lips and lit it before he finally left the room, still singing softly to himself.

*

“Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet~” Stanley sang as best he could around the cigarette between his lips. “Little miss innocent sugar me~” He hummed a few more lines. No matter what he did he just couldn’t escape this song today. He’d given in and started to enjoy himself. Even now as he cleaned his weapons so they were free of any grime, he kind of wanted to dance.

“Ah, here you are.”

Stanley looked up at the sound of Xeno’s voice. He set the cigarette into an ashtray next to himself. Next he holstered his weapons. He finally smiled at the doctor and teased, “To what do I owe the pleasure of this surprise visit? Here to ‘sugar me sweet’ I hope?”

“Now that you mention it, I am,” Xeno replied as he stepped into the room. “Just not the way you’re implying.”

“Oh?” Stanley perked up. “I’m all ears.”

Xeno walked over to where the blond sat and offered him the plate in his hands. He waited for him to take it then said, “This is for you. Happy anniversary.”

“What?” Stanley asked, wide-eyed. Those two little words were enough to make his heart flutter in his chest. He was lucky he didn’t drop the plate in surprise.

“It’s been exactly one year since the two of us were reunited in this Stone World,” Xeno explained.

“Oh! I guess it has!” Stanley chuckled. He used to be so good about remembering these things, but it hadn’t even occurred to him to keep track this time. The fact that Xeno _had_ made him feel all warm inside. He looked down at the plate in disbelief. Is this what Xeno had been making earlier? He didn’t even realize it at the time because he’d been so absorbed in having his fun. His gaze traveled over the frosted treat as if he couldn’t believe the sight before himself was real.

“It’s basic as far as cakes go,” Xeno explained, “but I know you’re aware of the fact that I’m working with limited resources. I did what I could.”

Stanley looked up from the cake and shook his head. “It’s perfect.”

“You haven’t even tasted it,” Xeno scoffed.

“I don’t have to. I know it’s perfect.” Stanley replied without missing a beat. He stood then set the plate in his seat and walked over to Xeno. He wrapped his arms around the doctor and sighed, “Happy anniversary. Sorry I didn’t get you anything.”

“You give me more than enough every day simply by staying by my side,” Xeno replied as he returned the embrace.

“Pretty sappy there, Doc,” Stanley hummed. “You’re just tryin’ to get me to blush now, aren’t ya?”

“Perhaps. Is it working?” Xeno asked right back.

“Not a chance.” Stanley pulled back from the embrace so he could look at the doctor. He smiled at that little half-smile upon his face. He did adore it when Xeno teased him like this. He kissed him quickly then mocked the doctor’s usual tone as he said, “And you, my dear Xeno, are the most decadently saccharine person underneath all that grumpiness you wear as an outer shell.”

Xeno rolled his eyes and said, “I don’t sound like that.”

“Oh yes you do,” Stanley chuckled. He couldn’t do anything about the ridiculous smile on his face. Moments like these made the rest of the world feel so trivial. There was no petrification, no need to protect their territory, just the two of them and the life they’d built together.

Xeno had a mischievous smirk upon his face as he lifted his chin. Stanley leaned in to meet him for what he thought was a kiss until Xeno turned at the last second. Stanley’s eyes widened when the doctor whispered three little words into his ear instead. His whole face immediately heated up as it turned crimson. 

Stanley bent down and buried his face in the crook of Xeno’s neck then whined, “Dooooc… you can’t just catch me off guard like that…”

“I can and will,” Xeno replied with just a hint of smugness.

Stanley’s grip on him tightened and he mumbled, “I’m melting…”

“Good thing I’ve got you then,” Xeno replied. He pat Stanley’s back twice and added, “Proceed with your liquefaction.”

“Oh my god, shut uppp,” Stanley groaned even though there was a goofy smile upon his face. This guy was a pain in the ass, but he absolutely adored him. He finally managed to stand upright again then proceeded to kiss all over Xeno’s face. “Gonna kiss you ‘till all my lipstick is gone then I’ll apply a darker shade and kiss you some more.”

“Admittedly, that doesn’t sound terrible,” Xeno replied with a nod. His gaze shifted to the treat on the chair behind the blond. “But we should eat first.”

“Will you feed me on this special occasion?” Stanley asked, the corners of his mouth curving upwards into a teasing grin.

“Fine,” Xeno agreed, “but only the first bite.”

“I’ll take it,” Stanley replied with a crooked smile. He watched as Xeno released him then went over to the plate. For a moment Stanley was left to wonder if they were supposed to use their fingers or just stick their faces into the dessert. That question quickly went away when Xeno removed a spoon from his pocket. Better, not perfect. Though he certainly wouldn’t complain.

A smile spread across his face when he heard Xeno hum a familiar song. Stanley walked up behind him and slid his arms around the doctor’s waist. He swayed side to side, bringing Xeno along for the ride as he sang softly, “Pour some sugar on me, c’mon fire me up~” He put his hands on Xeno’s waist and spun him around so they were facing one another again. Stanley didn’t miss a beat as he leaned in and whispered, “Pour your sugar on me, oh I can’t get enough.”

He stopped singing and simply grinned at the doctor. No words were necessary for him to express what it was he wanted. Stanley knew it was obvious.

Xeno rolled his eyes and sighed, “In the name of love…” It was almost singsong but not quite.

Stanley chuckled then kissed Xeno’s forehead. He smiled against it and said, “I think we just found our anniversary tradition.”

“Think again.”

“I dunno,” Stanley teased, “You baking us a cake while I sing and dance until you’re ready to join in sounds pretty darn romantic to me.”

Xeno pulled away from him and picked up the cake he’d been trying to grab earlier. He scooped up a piece and held it in the air as he said, “So does you going out and hunting a bear so we can make a new blanket.”

“I’ll do that too,” Stanley agreed. He opened his mouth and waited to be fed. He hummed in approval then took the spoon and picked up another bite. He offered it to Xeno without a second thought. There was no resistance and the doctor accepted the offering.

Xeno nodded and said, “Saccharine.”

Stanley used his thumb to wipe excess frosting from the corner of the doctor’s mouth then hummed, “I was thinking the exact same thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to thank the mangaka for making all my domestic hcs valid with a super gay color page… they truly are really good friends huh
> 
> A little fic I wrote as a break while working on a bigger one <3
> 
> The song line about xeno looking like a vamp huhuhu >:3c
> 
> Xenos lingering gaze after Stan said “I do” ugh
> 
> Next time you hear Pour Some Sugar On Me please imagine Stan singing and dancing to it :3


End file.
